Godfrey's Choice
by Hanthar
Summary: Lord Godfrey wrestles with the choice of his life...


**For Lord Vincent Godfrey, today was the day that broke his spirit.**

**After serving aside King Genn Greymane as one of his advisors for many years and staning at his side through the outbreak of the Worgen curse, and through many of Greymane's actions that he had found disagreeable, Godfrey had finally had enough. Godfrey accompanied Greymane to meet with Lord Darius Crowley, a man Godfrey despied with all of his heart, to discuss how to repel the Forsaken, an invasion force of undead who had attacked Gilneas just after the Cataclysm that shook the world. **

**But yet, at this meeting Greymane had been hospitable and even friendly toward him. That did not bother him as much as what happened next; before his eyes, Greymane transformed into one of them. The Worgen; beasts who had ravaged his nation and now claimed free will? Godfrey despised Worgen more then he did Crowley(who Godfrey could not help to point out was also one of the worgen), and to find out that his king was also one all along? It drove him to the breaking point. **

**Having left Greymane, who decided to remain in the fishing village of Stormglen for a short while to brief its mayor, Gwen Armstead, on the plan of attack against the Forsaken, Godfrey was now back at his base of operations at Tempest's Reach, a lighthouse that was located just west of Gilneas City. It was there that Godfrey had decided to spring a plan that he felt would save Gilneas from a future that was bleak on all sides; having a worgen as a ruler, or being slaughtered by the Forsaken. Godfrey had sent a summons to two lords of the east, Baron Charles Ashbury and Lord Joseph Walden, to meet with him at Tempest's Reach to discuss matters of, as he put it, "mutual interest". **

**Now, Godfrey sat in the lighthouse at Tempest's Reach awaiting the two men. As he waited, he stared out of the window at the highest point in the lighthouse, looking out over the choppy seas of the coast of Gilneas. **

**"How did we lose it all?" Godfrey wondered aloud, now pacing the room. "Gilneas has been strong. It was strong for all the years that we isolated ourselves, and now with Greymane being one of those abominations...no! I will not allow Gilneas to fall to either the Forsaken or the Worgen."**

**Godfrey was restless; Ashbury and Walden had said they would be here twenty minutes ago, and yet they had still not arrived. **

**"Where are those buffoons?" Godfrey wondered aloud to no one in particular. "Do they not know that the future of Gilneas rests on their punctuality? Greymane may be back at any moment." **

**Godfrey had made sure that Greymane was well protected at Tempest's Reach-at least, until he found out what Greymane really was. Now his ideas were much different. Returning to his previous position in the chair, Godfrey adjusted his glasses habitually, a habit he picked up as a young man. Born with a severe eye sight deficiency, Godfrey had been forced to wear these glasses in order to ensure he could see; being blind was not a thing to be in Gilneas. After several moments of quiet, **

**Godfrey's figeting was interrupted by a knock at the door. "What now?" Godfrey inquired with an impatient tone. **

**"My lord.." came the response of one of the watchmen, "Baron Ashbury and Lord Walden have arrived." **

**Jumping up, Godfrey walked over to the door and opened it, facing the watchman. "Post two watchmen at the lighthouse door, and tell the others to keep their eyes peeled for Greymane and his lot. I don't want anything to interrupt this meeting. Understood?" **

**The watchman nodded and saluted before departing down the stairs. Godfrey watched the man go, staring down the winding staircase of the lighthouse. Returning now to his table, Godfrey then proceeded to wait the several minutes it would take for the two men to arrive. **

**Baron Charles Ashbury's horse trotted into the makeshift stables at the lighthouse on Tempest's Reach. The man was irritated; being summoned like some sort of dog at this hour by Godfrey was akin to being told to pick up after yourself by a commoner; disgusting. However, Godfrey's message had sounded urgent, so he departed his manor hastily in order to respond.**

**Hopping off of his horse now, he handed the reigns to one of the watchman and walked over to the edge of the cliffside that both the lighthouse and stables were situated on. It had started to rain again; not an uncommon occurance in Gilneas, but the rains had been much more lengthy then usual. The raindrops bounced off of Ashbury's head almost like bullets did to metal; Ashbury's bald head made an inviting target for the raindrops. As he stood, staring out over the waters, he thought about all that had transpired, with the Worgen curse, and now the Forsaken. **

**His thoughts were interrupted by one of the watchmen. "Sir?" **

**Ashbury turned to face the man, face full of irritation. "Why do you interrupt my thoughts, boy?"**

** The watchman nodded apologettically and continued, "I'm sorry sir, but Lord Godfrey is waiting." **

**Waving his hand contemptuously, Ashbury sighed, "I will see him when I wish to see him, not the other way around. I will wait here for Walden to arrive...and he better had hurry it up." Ashbury had nothing but contempt for his fellow nobleman Lord Joseph Walden, being that Walden was born into common stock and found his way to the nobility due to marriage. True noblemen should be born into it, not married into it, Ashbury reasoned. But, there was nothing he could do and thus, he had to accept his presence. Therefore Ashbury waited. **

**For Lord Joseph Walden, this meeting had come as a surprise. As his horse trotted into the Tempest Reach compound, he had to wonder to himself the reasoning of Godfrey to invite him to such a meeting. Either way, who was Walden to refuse a summon by a fellow noble?**

** Walden did not wait to arrive at the stables, but instead hopped off his horse as soon as he reached the compound, passing his horse off to a watchman and declairing that he would walk. As he walked, he was able to lose himself in his mind. All of what had happened in the last year had shaken his belief in King Greymane; the worgen, the Forsaken, and now Godfrey's summons, which just happened to involve matters of "mutual interest". What did this all mean? **

**"I..hope it doesn't mean what I think it means." Walden said to himself quietly, fearing above all a man like Godfrey would try something stupid during a time of crisis. Walden had never liked Godfrey; he thought of him as a man who would destroy his own nation to further his own ambitions. **

**"This meeting will either prove me as a fool, or prove him as a schemer." he again thought to himself. **

**Approaching the bridge leading to the lighthouse, Walden met with Baron Ashbury, who seemed to be quite bored. "There you are, Walden. I was wondering if you had gotten lost in the rain." **

**Sighing to him, Walden replied, "No, Ashbury, don't deny it-you were hoping I was buried by a mudslide or eaten by an ettin, don't you?" **

**Walden also did not enjoy being around Charles Ashbury, a man who treated Walden with contempt due to his low birth. **

**Ashbury laughed at his comment, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on now, Walden..just because you're lower on the rank scale then I doesn't mean that we cannot joke with each other, does it? Now come.." Ashbury practically pulled on Walden's shoulder, which made him respond by pulling back and letting out an annoyed grunt, "Godfrey's waiting. Why stall?" **

**Walden grunted and rubbed his shoulder, which now radiated with slight pain. "Because unlike you Ashbury, I don't rush to grovel at the feet of a man like Godfrey." Sighing, Walden cautiously followed Ashbury across the bridge and into the lighthouse. **

**Godfrey had almost begun to fall asleep when the door to the meeting room opened and in trotted Ashbury and Walden. Godfrey stood up, motioning them to chairs which they both sat down in.**

** Ashbury tapped his gloved hand on the table impatiently while Walden looked much reserved and cautious. Godfrey sat down and gestured to them both. **

**"Gentlemen.." he began, "I have summoned you both here because the future of Gilneas may rest on our shoulders tonight." Thunder began to crash and boom, and from the window of the lighthouse, the rain began to speed up almost in a crescendo. **

**Ashbury and Walden looked at each other curiously. It was after only several moments of silence that Ashbury finally spoke up.**

** "Out with it, Godfrey. What the ruddy hell are you saying?" **

**At this, Godfrey merely chuckled and gestured out the window. "It's simple, gentleman. Our king, Genn Greymane.." Godfrey spat the name out with sheer contempt, "has been lying to us. You know as well as I do that he is a worgen. I saw him transform in front of me..." Godfrey scowled, gritting his teeth together, "This cannot stand. We, gentlemen, cannot have a worgen leading our people into a bright future." **

**Walden blinked in surprise and grasped at his talisman which he kept on him at all times, clutching it so tightly that it almost broke skin. "W-what are you saying, Godfrey? That we lead a revolt against the King?" **

**Godfrey looked to him and grinned a wicked grin. "I wouldn't say revolt, Walden...I would say a national uprising." **

**Ashbury looked incredulous. "Even if we could revolt against Greymane, how would we go about doing it? He has the support of most of the human Gilneans, and all of the ferals back Crowley, who support Greymane by proxy." **

**Godfrey nodded towards Ashbury and continued to speak, "You're right, Ashbury. We cannot move openly against Greymane, but...what we can do is take advantage of the shockwaves here at the Reach." Standing up now, he walked over to the balcony, staring out of it as the rain thudded down and the thunder crackled harder. "You see, gentlemen..we have loyal humans here at the Reach. They do not want Greymane as their king! They want a pure human. Someone who will have their best interests in mind and won't rush off to visit elves in trees and wolves." **

**During Godfrey's meeting with Crowley and Greymane, night elves; mysterious creatures from the contient of Kalimdor were also present; it was they, Crowley said, who "cured" him. **

**Ashbury put both of his hands onto the meeting table and leaned in Godfrey's direction. "Even if this was the case, how would you propose getting at Greymane?" **

**Godfrey turned around, placing his left hand upon the table and patting down on the solid oak surface. "Greymane is staying here at the Reach. We simply take him and his lapdog Hewell captive." Lord Michael Hewell was another confidant of Greymane, someone who supported him irregardless of his form. **

**Ashbury then piped up again, "Then what? We can't simply kill them as much as they deserve it..we'd be set upon and slaughtered!"**

** Godfrey nodded, looking around once again. "Precisely. That's why we don't-we simply hold them as hostages." **

**At this, Walden sputtered a choke as he stared up at Godfrey. "Hostages for whom?" **

**Godfrey then leaned into the table, smirking malevolently. "Sylvanas and the Forsaken." **

**Walden gasped and dropped his talisman while Ashbury made no action. "You're insane, Godfrey!" Walden stood up, pointing his gloved right hand at him. "You want to turn the King over to the people who invaded us?" **

**Godfrey nodded and sat back down. Walden then lowered his hand, but remained standing. "Yes, Walden. My plan is simple-we hold Greymane at the small house here at the Reach under heavy guard. Hewell too. We send emissaries to the Forsaken to dictate our terms. We will turn over to them Greymane and Hewell, if they want him. And in exchange.." Godfrey closed one of his hands.. "The Forsaken leave Gilneas for good."**

** Ashbury still looked skeptical and turned to stare at Godfrey. "One thing, Godfrey..if we do this, what do we do about the Prince and Greymane's family? They still wield considerable power." **

**Nodding, Godfrey casually wiped the rain from his waistcoat. "They will have to be disposed of. There is no other way to save Gilneas." **

**Walden rounded on Ashbury and spoke up, still standing, "I can't believe you would go along with this, Ashbury! This is the King we're talking about..he's ruled us for decades! He's not perfect, we can all agree to that, but is this really the time to be talking such nonsense? And you, Godfrey.." Turning to face him he continued, "I thought you were a man of honor." **

**Godfrey simply stared at Walden for a brief second and chuckled. "You know, Walden, I had a feeling you might say this.." Godfrey removed one of his gloves and sat it on the table. "So I thought I might say to you that the ball is in your court now. You can tell Greymane, of course, but it is simply a crime to even KNOW of such a plot. You're as guilty as us." **

**Ashbury smiled an evil smile, turning to face Walden. "He's right, Walden. You'd be killed outright just like Godfrey and I." **

**Walden paled, bending over to pick up his talisman and then sitting down again, clutching it even tighter. It was Godfrey who spoke next.**

**"But you can go along with us, Walden, and shape the destiny of Gilneas to come. No more Worgen. No more indecision." **

**Ashbury pounded his fist on the table. "No more Greymane! We must save Gilneas, and this is the only way." **

**Walden sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He wrestled with himself as the other two watched, faces leering like abusive relatives. "...Very well. I suppose I have no other choice."**

** Smiling, Godfrey stood up and replaced his glove onto his hand. "I'm glad you made the right descision, Walden. Now, it's simple. You and Ashbury cannot leave Tempest's Reach until we have Greymane. I want you both to come with me...Greymane and Hewell are due to arrive any moment." **

**Ashbury and Walden stood up and followed Godfrey out the door, Ashbury looking triumphant and arrogant while Walden looked ready to become violently ill. **

**Standing at the entrance of the Tempest's Reach Compound, the trio of Godfrey, Ashbury and Walden stood ready, along with a small contingent of watchmen, to "welcome" King Genn Greymane and Lord Hewell back. **

**After a few moments, Greymane and Hewell's horses came riding up. Both of them dismounted and two watchment took their hoses. Godfrey, Ashbury and Walden all bowed respectfully. It was important to keep up a show, after all.**

** "Your Highness", Godfrey began reverently, "I am glad to see you well." **

**Greymane nodded and smiled. "Hello, Godfrey. I did not expect to see Ashbury or Walden here, however?" **

**Godfrey nodded, and motioned the party to walk back to the compound. As they walked, Godfrey spoke, "Yes, Sir. I felt it would be prudent to have them here, however..just to insure that your plans get out safely."**

** Greymane nodded, while Hewell kept silent. "I am sure that today will be a most productive meeting and we will discuss much that will benefit Gilneas." **

**As he spoke, the watchmen turned their guns to Greymane and Hewell, as these were the words that Godfrey had informed them would be the signal. **

**Greymane and Hewell stopped, looking shocked, while Hewell bellowed aloud, "It's a trap!" and pulled out his old pistol, aiming it at Godfrey, who kept walking several paces before stopping. **

**"Put it down, Hewell. While I wish I could kill you right now, you are unfortunatley much more valuable to me alive." **

**Looking to Greymane, Hewell looked for reinforcement. "Put it down, Hewell." was Greymane's response. Hewell hesitated before he dropped the pistol to the ground. **

**It was Ashbury's turn to speak up, as he barked "Put your hands up and follow us!". The men complied and followed them into the compound.**

**As they arrived at Greymane's holding area, which was a small house complete with stables that was fenced in with a crude wooden barricade, Godfrey stood at the entrance and beckoned them to go inside. "After you, your highness." Godfrey spat the words out with venomous hatred. He followed them in, Ashbury and Walden standing by his side. "Ashbury, go to the lighthouse. I want it under guard at all times. I'll leave some men with you. Ensure that no one strikes out at it." **

**Ashbury nodded and jogged away.**

** Turning now to Walden, who still looked ill, Godfrey barked, "Walden! Go up to that house there." He pointed to a house that was located on a hill overlooking their current location. "I want you to stay there until it is safe. I'll assign a few guards to protect you. Go!" **

**Walden looked slightly reluctant, but eventually sprinted away. **

**At this, Godfrey turned back to Hewell and Greymane, both with their hands raised and at least a half-dozen rifles pointed at them. **

**"Tell me, Godfrey..." Greymane spoke, "Why did you do this?" **

**Godfrey scowled at him and spoke, words also laced with hatred, "Because you are not my king anymore. You and your worgen are not Gilneans."**

** Greymane sighed, looking up at the skies, which were still cloudly. "Don't you see, Godfrey...We are all Gilneans! Yes, I am also afflicted by the Curse..I was bitten in the evacuation, dammit!" **

**Godfrey laughed. "You are not Gilneans! Monsters who gain free will are still monsters at the end of the day, Greymane! True Gilneans do not want a monster, even in the facade of human form, at the helm of their kingdom. They need a ruler who will look after them, not one who will make concessions for their enemies." **

**Greymane's face went dark and he scowled. "So, what will do you with me now, Godfrey? After you kill me..you know that Crowley and the rest of the Gilneans will not stand for it."**

** Laughing again, Godfrey grinned. "Oh, I don't plan to kill you, Greymane. The Forsaken can find much more interesting ways of dealing with you then I." **

**It was now Hewell's turn to speak up. He was incredulous, and practically shouted, "Have you lost your mind, Godfrey? What good will turning the King over to those monsters do?" **

**Walking up to Hewell, Godfrey sneered into his face. "Watch your tounge, Hewell, because if the Forsaken need something that will sweeten the deal...you make a promising target." **

**Greymane then spoke, still scowling. "So that's it, then? You would turn me over to the Forsaken for what? The chance to keep your holdings? Power? What is it, Godfrey, that would make you turn on your own people?" **

**Godfrey gritted his teeth before turning to face Greymane, at which point he promptly pointed his right finger at him. "I have not turned on our people, you have! Helping Crowley, a man who would kill you if given the chance...Wasting time galavanting around with "Cures" and "remedies" for beasts! Instead of looking out for your people, you would look out for monsters! Hiding your own affliction from me, from your family, from even Hewell...what do you think of that, hmm?" **

**Hewell looked to Godfrey, a scowl on his face also. "It doesn't matter, Godfrey...the King is still the King, worgen or not. Now is not the time to be turning on one another." **

**Laughing again, Godfrey turned and faced out of the holding area, preparing to leave. "Don't worry, Greymane.." Godfrey spat. "I will take care of our people more then you. I will lead them to glorious things..and not waste time with useless endevours such as friendship with elves or with our enemies. Gilneas will be reborn...but not in the way you want it to be."****With that, Godfrey turned on his heel and exited the compound, leaving Hewell and Greymane to ponder their fates. **

**Just as Godfrey left, it began to rain and thunder once again. **


End file.
